


Take No Other

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Lap Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Previous Teacher Student Relationship, Public Sex, Slight Emotional Baggage, Teacher-Student Relationship, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: Of all the places in the world for her to run into her past professor, and college fling, Ben Solo, a hotel hot tub was not one she'd have expected.





	Take No Other

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was initially requested as part of my 2k followers fic give away, and I ended up writing so much and liking the idea that I wanted to cross post it here. If you've been following Lights Off, Don't Stop, please know that I took a good portion of all that hardly resolved sexual tension out on this fic xD 
> 
> Thanks so much, and thanks to the Anon who requested this!

“You know, that seat doesn’t look all that comfortable.” 

God, Rey could’ve rolled her eyes if they weren’t already closed, her head tipped back against the edge of the hot tub that she’d been pruning in for the last half an hour or so. Or was it longer? What did time matter when she was on vacation, and the pool was empty? 

Save the asshole deciding to disturb the rare moment of peace, of course. 

Her head lifted, brown eyes already narrowed as she looked straight ahead of her, and felt her words die on her tongue. She hadn’t seen Ben Solo since she was an undergrad and he’d been her Ancient Literature professor, hadn’t known that he was still in the area, let alone in the same hotel that she was staying in for Poe and Finn’s wedding. Her lips curled into a wry smile as she let her hands arms lower from the side of the hot tub and dip into the water. 

“Are you trying to insinuate your lap is a far better option?” she asked, head tipping to the side, a stray curl of brown hair falling into her vision. She pushed it behind her ear and watched him follow her movements. The last time she’d seen him, she’d been getting ready to go on a trip across the country after graduation, and he’d fucked her into the mattress as though he thought he’d never see her again. It wasn’t entirely untrue. That trip had led to a business opportunity in LA, and she’d not had a chance to get back to the east coast since then. It’d been five years, which had been kind, transforming him from the lanky, clean shaven professor she’d let eat her out for hours, to the broad, well built man before her. He now rocked what looked like a lumberjack-esque beard and mustache that made him look equal parts rugged and distinguished, but the heat in his eyes was as familiar as the back of her hand. 

“Only way to find out, little girl.” 

She shivered, already feeling a heat blossom between her legs that had nothing to do with the warmth of the water around them. He didn’t have to say anything else, Rey already padding slowly across the rough ground towards him, bracketing him in with her arms on either side, so that she could seat herself across his lap. The hard surface that he seated himself on wasn’t kind on her knees as she folded them underneath herself, legs on either side of his thick thighs, but he wasn’t wrong about it being a far better seat than what she’d had. Through his boxers, she could feel that he was already hard, and the reminder at how thick and large he was nearly took her breath away. Fuckfuckfuck. 

He brought his left hand to her chin, holding her in place so she couldn’t hide herself from his gaze, and smiled. “It’s been awhile, Rey. Desert treating you well?” 

“As well as it can,” she said, wetting her bottom lip and watching as his eyes tracked her tongue’s movement. “And you? How’s Homer?” 

“Still dead, still confusing the young, impressionable freshmen foolish enough to think it’ll be an easy course.” 

Rey’s flush grew. It’d been exactly the reason she’d taken the class herself, and he knew it. The way his lips curled made her stomach flop, and she pulled away from his hand with a modicum of shame eating away at her arousal. “Yeah? Where’s your latest impressionable freshman, then? Why didn’t you bring her along to the hot tub?” 

Ben frowned, pulling his head back slightly as though she’d slapped him. “Excuse me?”

She snorted, leaning back so that the press of his cock against the very thin fabric of her bikini bottom would stop distracting her. “Well, I can’t have been the only girl to ever challenge you so much that you brought her to bed. I’m sure you’ve had them in spades since me.” 

“No.” 

The word made her pause, her mind half made up to get up and off of him. It’d been a mistake to have allowed her hindbrain to take control the way it did, and she hated herself for still being so susceptible to his words, but his hands moved to take her hips and hold her where she was. She’d have panicked if she thought him capable of actual harm, but this was still Ben Solo. That much, she imagined, hadn’t changed. “No?”

“There wasn’t anyone else. Not like you, Rey. Never has been.” 

He might as well have reached into her chest, pried open her ribs, and took her heart in his hand to give it a squeeze himself. Oh. “Never?” 

“You were the only student I could ever see myself having a future with. You were the only one I’d ever wanted.” 

She didn’t have to think this time, leaning in to press her lips against his, easing herself closer so she could rock herself against the hardened outline of his cock as his words made her heart soar. If she thought about it, if she let him talk any more than what he’d already said, she was going to say something stupid, or let him say something stupid. Something that might result in her accepting the job offer that proposed better pay, and was conveniently located ten minutes from her old campus. 

Ben wasn’t complaining. His fingers dug into the familiar curve of her waist, his hips grinding up and against her cunt. Ben had always stoked a fire in her that had both excited and terrified her, trapping her in a constant state of wanting to fly, and wanting to ride it out to see what happened next. Already she was reaching between them, easing his shorts down his hips with as much help from him as he could give, gripping the thick base of his cock as firmly as she knew he liked. He, in turn, broke their kiss in favor of dragging his full lips and teeth across the edge of her jaw, sucking a slow bruise to the skin that connected there until she moaned and went boneless. Her skin broke out into goosebumps, even with the steam of the hot tub around them, and she stroked him until he was practically shaking beneath her, thumb dragging across the top and pressing against the sensitive underside just as he loved. 

“Fuck, I’ve missed you so much, Rey,” he growled against her skin, words pressed into her skin, murmured like a prayer to a god that they’d both forgotten until that moment. “Want to be inside of you again. Wanna fuck you, here and now. Just like we used to.” 

Who was she to deny him? He took himself in hand, abandoning her hips, and with one of her hands pulling aside the fabric of her bikini bottom, he slid into her with minimal difficulty, Rey only asking for the briefest of breaks as her body struggled to accommodate to him. She’d tried dating in LA, only to find that her one night, two night, sometimes three month evenings never left her wholly satisfied. Now, with Ben hilted inside of her cunt, his cock pressed against every sweet spot they’d discovered together, it was no wonder. His groan of wonder had her grinning against his shoulder, where she’d rested her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath, and when she rocked her hips against his he gripped her around the ribs to hold her still. 

“Too much, sweet thing. You’re so tight around me,” he gasped, digging the blunt edges of his nails into her back, but she repeated the movement again with a quiet giggle, delighting in how she made him squirm. He growled, and bucked his hips up against hers, sloshing water over the edges, and causing her to swallow the cheeky comment she’d had on the tip of her tongue. “You want to play like that?” he asked, words sharp, cutting her sense of triumph straight down the middle, then filleting it as he pumped into her again, bodily lifting her up, and bringing her back down onto him, even with the water adding extra resistance. “You want to play games, little girl? You might--not--like--the consequences.” 

He slipped his hands lower, palms and fingers long enough that he could hold her by the waist, and rub her clit with his thumb, pulling the hood back to allow himself unimpeded access to the bundle of nerves. She’d always liked tight, small circles, and he hadn’t forgotten, working her with that same single minded determination she’d always loved about him. 

“Missed feeling you come on my cock, don’t disappoint me now, little girl.” 

Never. She never wanted to disappoint him. Nails digging into his broad, well built shoulders, she looked up just in time to meet his eyes as she came. Her cunt clenched just as the head of his cock rubbed against her g-spot, her hips tilted perfectly to ensure he hit it over and over again, and she whined as stars burst behind her eyes. Ben’s lips parted, his predatory gaze almost glazed over as he refused to let either of them look away while they spiraled into bliss, his come covering the walls of her cunt. She relaxed her grip, and cupped both sides of his face as she kissed him again, hard, melting against his solid chest and refusing to move until they both had to pull away for breath. 

He spoke first, forehead pressed to hers, eyes closed so that she had a moment to study his relaxed features. “I’m in room 1506. Stay with me?” 

She nodded, shifting her weight and feeling his come trickle out between them. As if she ever stood a chance at telling him  _ no _ . 


End file.
